


Make Damn Sure

by Arockwell91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arockwell91/pseuds/Arockwell91
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy may of overcome their differences and fallen in love along the way, but with an impending betrothal on the horizon, will everything change for them?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Sounds Like Dramione





	Make Damn Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2020SoundsLikeDramione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020SoundsLikeDramione) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.  
> The prompt for my story was:
> 
> “You are everything I want  
> ‘Cause you are everything I’m not  
> And we lay, we lay together just not  
> Too close, too close”  
> Make Damn Sure- Taking Back Sunday  
> 'Cause you are everything I'm not  
> And we lay, we lay together just not  
> Too close, too close"
> 
> Make Damn Sure - Taking Back Sunday

**Make Damn Sure**

They had always known that their relationship would never last. Especially since he was betrothed to someone else. They knew that they were on borrowed time, but it never stopped them. Even now, the morning of his engagement party, they were spending time together at her tiny beachside cottage. This is where he wanted to spend all of his hours, waking and not. Leaving her side was becoming more and more difficult, and in one month’s time, he knew he would never be able to see her again. Not while he was married. While he may be technically committing adultery as he was engaged in the public’s eye, he believed in the sanctity of marriage. She may currently own his heart, but the world would never be able to know that. In 30 days, she would have to return it. Then, his wife would have ownership of it until his dying day. In 30 days, Hermione Granger would become a thing of the past, and he would never see her again.

Draco Malfoy rolled over in the deceivingly comfortable bed that occupied a majority of the space in the tiny bedroom to find Hermione watching him. “You’re thinking about it again.” It wasn’t a question at this point. They both knew that it was at the forefront of both of their minds these days.

  
“Of course I am. How can I not. We both know that no matter how we feel right now won’t matter in a month.”

Hermione let out a deep sigh and nodded sadly. “It’s not fair,”she whispered and he reached out to lace her fingers with his. “Everything we love has been taken from us. Why can’t we have this one thing.”

Draco chuckled."I’ve always been taught that it’s because nothing in life is fair. Or easy.”

  
“That’s an incredibly pessimistic way to look at things, but the realist in me has to agree,” Hermione stretched and sat up. “I suppose we should get out of bed. You have a big day ahead of you.” Draco gave her a forlorn look, but nodded and crawled out of bed. He watched as Hermione pulled on one of his shirts that he had left here weeks ago. “I’ll make us breakfast before you have to head out.”

  
Draco watched as she padded out of the room and made his way to the ensuite bathroom. He took a quick shower, and got dressed in one of the few work suits he had left at Hermione’s cottage. After he finished getting ready, he went into the kitchen, where he found Hermione sitting in front of the window with her legs curled under her, hands clutching a mug of tea, with tears streaming down her face. Draco kneeled in front of her and took one of her hands in his. She looked up at him with a pained expression on her face.

  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

  
Draco nodded solemnly. “I know, love, I know. We were supposed to be able to fight this, to find a way out of this betrothal. But my _bastard_ of a father found a way to ruin my entire life from the depths of Azkaban. The magic involved in the betrothal contract is so dark that the only way out is death. Honestly, love, I’ve tried everything. I thought about the two of us going away, leaving England, but not only would they be able to find me and force me into this marriage, I know that you would resent me for it. It’s not fair to make you leave behind everything you’ve worked so hard for, your friends, your family. Hermione, I love you too much to ever do that to you. You deserve the world, and I won’t be the one to take it away from you.”

  
Hermione stared at him and put her mug down on the table. “You know that I’d leave all of this if it meant I could be with you. I love you too, Draco, I could never resent you. Even if we had to live as muggles for the rest of our lives, I’d be perfectly happy.” Words escaped Draco. He knew that she loved him, but to leave the world and family that she loved so much just to be with him, this was a love that was so deeply rooted, it physically pained him to think about leaving her. How would he ever be able to survive knowing that she was out there, living a life without him in it? How would he ever be able to think of anyone but her? He knew that Hermione was it for him. He would never find someone he felt so strongly about.

  
“Remember that day out by the black lake?” Draco whispered, not able to meet her eyes.

  
Hermione chuckled softly. “How could I ever forget?”

* * *

It had been a crisp April morning during their eighth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Draco had decided to take a walk together during their free period. Several months earlier, they had reached an understanding that constantly being at odds with each other was a waste of breath. After bickering steadily for weeks, Hermione had approached Draco one afternoon in the corridor with an ultimatum. “Either we just duel it out right now, or we put all of this aside. I just want to have one normal year at school, and I can’t do that if we’re always at each other’s throats. I say we just forget everything that has happened between us over the years and start over, or just ignore that the other exists for the next eight months. I just can’t take this anymore, Malfoy!”

Draco had just stared utterly bewildered at the girl before him for several seconds before offering her a smile.  
“Draco,” he had said. “If we’re going to be friends, my name is Draco.”

  
From that moment on, Draco and Hermione became nearly inseparable. It had been a bit of a shock for everyone around them at first, of course, going from enemies to friends was something that Hogwarts didn’t see often, especially between Slytherins and Gryffindors, but it was decided that if they could put aside their differences, why couldn’t others. They became a great inspiration to many at Hogwarts that year.

  
While their peers could see that a friendship had formed, no one could quite see how close the pair had become. They could rarely be seen around the castle without one another, even going as far as to join each other for meals at the other’s house table in the Great Hall. The stares from their housemates may have been awkward at first, but the students of Hogwarts quickly accepted the fact that Gryffindor’s Golden Girl and The Former Death Eater were a package deal. They could often be found studying at one of tables in the back corner of the library, or sitting together by the lake, talking and laughing as if they had been friends forever. However, that April morning, if anyone had been around, they would have noticed the change in the air around the young couple as they were laying side by side, close, but not too close, on the shore of the lake.

  
“‘Mione,”Draco had murmured, so quiet that Hermione didn’t know if she had truly heard him or not.

  
“Hmm,” she replied, turning over to face him, finding that he had done the same.

  
“Do you ever wonder how we spent most of our lives absolutely hating each other, and now we can just put all of that aside? How can we even stand the sight of each other?” Draco ran his fingers through his hair, something that Hermione had noticed that he only did when he was feeling frustrated or upset about something.

  
“It’s called _growing up_ , Draco. Just because we’ve both said and done things to one another that we regret doesn’t mean that we have to act like that forever. I like to think that the war changed us in many ways, all of which for the good. I don’t think I could even stand to be in the same castle with you if you were still that same cocky, spoiled boy that I met when we were 11. You’ve grown into such a wonderful, considerate man, that I often wonder if you’re truly the same person at all.” Hermione smiled at him, and Draco reached over and covered her hand with his, hoping that she wouldn’t pull it away from him.

  
While the two of them had been friends since she had given him the ultimatum in November, Draco had struggled with the feelings that overwhelmed him every time she was around. He had always been taught that someone with her background, _muggleborns_ , as his father has instilled in him from an early age, were below him. But once she had accepted his friendship without as much as a scoff, it was like he saw her in a whole new light. He may have made jest at her appearance in their younger years, now her beauty was striking. Her once frizzy, unmanageable hair was now a mess of chestnut waves that reached the middle of her back. She also grew into the features he used to loathe and was now just absolutely stunning. Draco was embarrassed to admit that he had ever thought otherwise.

  
“I just wanted to tell you that I really value this friendship that we have. Truly, I do. I can’t imagine getting through this year without everything you’ve done for me and helped me with. You’ve become someone that I can’t imagine ever being without,” Draco sighed, hoping that Hermione wasn’t uncomfortable with his sudden musings. To his surprise, Hermione laced her fingers with his.

  
“I feel the same way, however, my feelings may go a little deeper. I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile how I feel, but I didn’t want to ruin what we have. I can’t imagine even a single day without you, Draco. I have grown to love this routine we have made for ourselves, spending every day together. I think cornering you in that corridor all those months ago was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made..” Hermione paused, biting her lower lip, clearly trying to choose her next words carefully. “Draco, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

  
Draco felt all of the air leave his lungs. Did he actually hear her correctly? She was falling for _him_? He thought that while maybe she felt closer to him than her other friends, he couldn’t believe that she was feeling as strongly as he was.

  
Draco sat up suddenly, accidentally pulling Hermione up with him, as they were still holding each other's hands. “Really? You’re falling for me?” Hermione nodded, but couldn’t bring herself to look at him, afraid of what he was going to say next. “Hermione Granger, I am so in love with you. I have been for awhile now.”

  
She looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. Draco couldn’t help but beam back at her. “Since when?”

  
“Since that night we spent up in the astronomy tower, when you needed to get away from your housemates.” Hermione looked at him, confusion all over her face.

  
“But that was in December. We had only been talking for a few weeks at that point. I came to you after Ronald and I decided that it would be best for us to break up.”

  
Draco gave her hand another squeeze. “You’re right. That night I had actually been thankful for something that Ron Weasley did. I know we hadn’t been on speaking terms for very long then, but I realized something. I knew in that moment that you were everything that I wanted.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because you’re everything that I’m not. You’re brave and good and you never back down from a fight. Hell, you helped fight against the darkest wizard our world has ever seen. You refused to give up information to my deranged aunt. You’re everything that I could ever want, Hermione Granger. I fall more in love with you every single day.” Draco let go of Hermione’s hand and placed his hand on her cheek. “I mean it. You really are everything that I want.”

  
Hermione took that moment to close the gap between them, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

  
“I will never forget that day, Hermione,”Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re still everything that I want. You always will be. Astoria will never be able to replace you in my heart. I will love you until the day I die.” Hermione let out a loud sob into his shoulder.

  
“I can’t do this. I can’t live without you. No one will ever mean as much to me as you do. I love you so much, Draco. I can’t do this. I can’t watch you marry her. My heart can’t take it. I need you to make me forget. I’ll never be able to just forget about the last two years on my own.”

  
Draco pulled out of her embrace and looked at her. “What do you mean? How can I just make you forget everything we’ve been through?”

  
“I need you to obliviate me, Draco. I can’t go on knowing that you belong to someone else. I just can’t. I know that I’m asking you a lot, but if you truly love me, you’ll do this.” Hermione looked up at Draco to see tears falling down his cheeks.

  
“I do love you, Hermione. So much that it hurts me to know that you’re in so much pain. I can’t bear the thought that I’ve caused you all of this. Are you sure that obliviating you is the best choice? You know that if I did it, it can never be undone.” Draco couldn’t believe what she was asking him to do. Obliviation meant that she would never remember him. She would never remember how much she loved him or all of the wonderful times that they had shared over the years.

  
“I think I know better than anyone that it’s irreversible. I’ve already lost my parents, I can’t bear to lose the love of my life too,” Hermione bit her lip to try and keep herself from crying any more. She reached up to wipe Draco’s tears away.

  
“I need you to be sure, love. I need you to _make damn sure_ that this is what you want. I won’t be able to live with myself if this isn’t what you truly want for me to do.”  
“This is really what I want, Draco. Really, I’m so sure that I won’t be able to make it if you don’t.”

  
Draco wrapped his arms around her once again. “I just want to let you know how much I love you. I love you so fucking much, Hermione Granger. I will never forget you and the love we’ve shared with each other.”

  
“I love you so much too, Draco.” Hermione lifted her chin up and brought her lips to his. There was something so familiar, yet so different about this kiss. It was as passionate as ever, yet it was also a way for the two lovers to say one final goodbye to each other. Draco pulled away from her, and shaking, he pulled his wand from his pocket. He closed his eyes and pressed the tip of his wand to her temple.

  
_“Obliviate.”_

* * *

Several weeks later, Hermione Granger found herself sitting at her best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter’s kitchen table as a tawny owl flew in through the open window. The owl swooped over the table and dropped a newspaper before flying back the way it came in. Hermione reached over and unrolled The Daily Prophet and glanced down at the front page.

  
“Oh, it looks like Malfoy has gotten married. It made the front page and everything.”

  
Ginny took the paper from Hermione’s hands. “Indeed he has. Looks like quite the extravagant affair as well.”

  
Her husband let out a bark of a laugh, “It’s Malfoy, of course it’s extravagant.”

  
Hermione and Ginny chuckled as well. “Well, at least he looks happy. Everyone deserves to find the one that makes them happy,” Hermione smiled at her friends and reached out to grab the half full mug of tea in front of her.

FIN


End file.
